The Frog Meets the Mafia
by YourGuardianAngel27
Summary: Fran regretted the day he agreed to sign a contract with a certain assassination squad. Would he be able to survive the wrath of the Mafia? Join him as he meets insanely weird people varying from different mafia groups such as the Vongola, Millefiore and the Shimon. (Warning: Contains Yaoi and spoilers for the Future Arc) Pairings: BelXFran. Side pairings will be revealed later on.
1. The Assassination Squad Visits the Tenth

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Assassination Squad Visits the Tenth

"The world seems to hate me. Why am I stuck with these morons again?" the teal haired teenager asked himself as he watched the unsettling group of people in front of him. It was an amusing sight actually, though he would rather punch himself square on the face rather than confessing it.

He is now a member of the Varia, an independent assassination group which was feared throughout Italy and in other parts of the world. His true intention was to gather more information and set his master free from the Vindice when the opportunity strikes. Surprisingly, Rokudo Mukuro had volunteered to help them since both sides had the same goal in mind: to defeat Byakuran.

"Oi Froggy, the prince is bored. Would you care to join me rip out annoying Levi's organs?" the voice belonged to a blonde-haired maniac who forgot to cut his bangs (according to Fran), with a stupid looking tiara which was sitted on top of his messy hair, slightly tilted to the side.

"I refuse. Why don't you do it yourself, fake prince." Fran said monotonely. He enjoyed degrading each and every one of them, even though he would usually end up being hurt or injured in the process. He is indeed, _snarky._ But it was definitely worth it. Seeing these arrogant idiots suffer from humiliation gives him a feeling of satisfaction.

"Ushishishishishi! I am not a fake, you worthless amphibian. I guess being polite does not work well with you_._" The prince said as he held three unique looking knives in his hand, threatening the emotionless teen in front of him.

"Eh. You were being polite? As if you're capable of doing that, you interim prince. I'll believe that as soon as Squalo stops having his man period." Fran said with a deadpan face. He gave a bored expression before his emerald eyes stared at the sky, as if he was implying that it was far _more _ interesting than the annoying crowd around him.

"VOOOOI! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, BRAT?! I'LL FUCKING SLICE UP YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" The long-haired captain said as he threateningly pointed his sword towards the illusionist's awaiting neck.

"Exactly what it means, slutty captain. I guess that empty brain of yours can't even comprehend a simple statement." Fran paused for a while before he continued on speaking "Pretty sky tonight, isn't it? Speaking of which, you enjoyed yourself last night too, right captain?"

Squalo raised an eyebrow at that. "HUH? I DON'T GET IT, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Fran took a deep breath and sighed, before speaking once again. "Don't deny it captain, the room wasn't sound proof. I hardly even got some sleep last night. No wonder you were having trouble walking this morning, was it too intense for you?"

Squalo gulped as he finally understood what the illusionist was saying. "WHY YOU?! " Enraged and embarrassed at the same time, he couldn't find anything more to say.

As the swordsman threatened to slice his neck, a disturbingly loud noise echoed throughout the room. It was the stupid captain's ringtone. Go figure.

_'There is actually an object in this world that could be on par with the stupid captain's voice? I should have known.'_

Fran covered his ears and winced at the sound. He fought the urge to smash that annoying object and erase it from the face of this earth. That thing does not deserve to _exist. _Squalo stormed out of the room and muttered something like _"I'LL BE BACK IN A WHILE."_

"Che. I hope he never returns. I need a break from all this insanity, I could use some sleep you know." Fran made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Ushishishishishi, too bad for you froggy. I'm afraid to break it to you but you're not going to have your beauty sleep tonight either. We're going to the Vongola headquarters and arrange an agreement with their puny boss." Bel mused at the idea. Oh how he _missed _them.

"Bel-senpai, what are they like?" Fran gave a curious look as he tried to picture what kind of people the Tenth generation guardians would be like. All he could come up with is an image of a group with super kick-ass assassins and a scary boss, probably even scarier than Xanxus himself. He shuddered.

_'Oh, aren't I the lucky one? I don't think I'll be getting out of this alive. One twisted group is already more than what I could handle, but both? Oh please...'_

"Ushishishishi, I can't tell you froggy. It'll ruin the fun." Bel said with a wide grin which rivaled those of a Cheshire cat.

_'Uh-oh. That grin. He's definitely up to no good.' _ Fran wanted to curse at the prince but resisted. After all, he wouldn't like to get into more trouble than he already is.

"Che. You're so immature Bel-senpai. You look stupid when you smile like that. It fits you anyway." Fran turned away to look at Lussuria. The Gaylord seemed like he was itching to leave. He was squealing the whole time as soon as he got the news about them visiting the Vongola Headquarters. That made Fran even more curious. _'What's so special about them?'_

"Xanxus-sama, when are we leaving?" The gaylord said while raising his pinky and seductively bringing it up to the corner of his lips. Fran wanted to laugh at that sight, _'Pfft. What was he trying to do? Seduce the boss. Heh. As if that's ever gonna happen.'_

"Shut up trash, you're an eyesore. Bring me some steak." Xanxus glared at the martial artist which made Lussuria wobble on his knees. His glare was just so _intimidating._

"H-hai b-boss." Lussuria stuttered as he hurried away, not wanting to get caught up with Xanxus' wrath. He wouldn't like to be burned alive tonight. After all, he's still looking forward to that so-called reunion with the tenth-generation sun guardian. Ahem. Gay alert.

Levi seemed to disagree with the idea of them going to the HQ. His blood couldn't stop boiling when the very thought of seeing that cow-idiot flashes through his head. Being Xanxus' slave/bitch and all, of course he wouldn't show it. That's how loyal he is, but Fran couldn't help but think that he looked more like a push-over than a loyal disciple.

The others may be oblivious to the discomfort Levi was experiencing but Fran saw through it. After all, he mastered the art of concealing his emotions. Every single twitch of Levi's hand was enough for him to assume that the lightning guardian was in fact, loathing the idea of going to the HQ.

"Levi-hentai, what's the matter? Did boss force you to shave your hairy chest?" Fran asked as his emerald eyes focused on Levi.

Levi kept his calm although his blood was seething with rage. All his hatred was suddenly directed to the green-haired illusionist but he wouldn't make a mess of himself, not in front of his beloved boss.

_'Ah, persistent huh?' _Fran thought as his eyes never left Levi's.

"So it's true. I hate saying this but your hairiness isn't exactly an asset of yours." Fran recalled the time when he accidentally barged into the restroom while Levi was taking a bath. Oh the horror! It haunted him for several weeks before he got over that incident. It's an experience you wouldn't ever dream of having. Probably even worse than Mukuro's illusions.

Levi felt like he was gonna lose it altogether, he didn't care anymore. All he wanted at that moment was to burn that stupid illusionist to a crisp and laugh at his ashes. Self-control wasn't his forte but who could blame him? Fran is merciless, when it comes to pushing people to their edge, that is.

Levi was about to launch his umbrellas on the illusionist but halted when the prince decided to interfere. "Ushishishi, I won't let anyone touch my froggy. I'm suppposed to be the one to kill him."

Fran rolled his eyes. "I feel so loved and protected right now. Thank you idiot-senpai, you really do know how to flatter me."

"Ushishishishi, you must feel grateful. After all, I am a prince. Peasants like you should feel honored to even see my very presence." The proud prince smiled sickly sweet at his kouhai.

Fran wanted to throw up. "Uh. Bel-senpai, your smile isn't as _endearing_ as you think it is. It gives me the creeps."

"VOOOI! GET READY TO LEAVE IN THIRTY MINUTES. SO START MOVING YOUR SHITTY ASS AND PACK YOUR THINGS, OUR PRIVATE JET WOULD BE ARRIVING HERE SHORTLY!" Squalo announced as soon as he was done talking on the phone.

"Shut up trash, you're too loud. I'll have to _punish_ you tonight as well." Xanxus smirked at the long-haired captain before he left the dining room. Squalo started sweating buckets as the memory of last night came back to him.

The green-haired illusionist walked out of the room, wasting no time as he hastily went to his chamber and packed the stuff he is supposed to be needing for the trip.

_'This is gonna be a long night.' _

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: I know that nothing much happened here, just some useless exchange of insults among the members but I promise that the next chapters would be rather eventful. I am an inexperienced writer so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors you might come across. Don't hesitate to point them out though. See you guys next chapter, I love you!

Next chapter: Fran Meets the Vongola Guardians

Sneak Peek:

"Nee, where are the guardians?" Fran asked as his eyes scanned the room, supposedly looking for those tough-looking assassins he envisioned from before.

"Ushishishishi, they _are _in front of you, silly frog." Bel gave a wide grin, amused by the obliviousness of his kouhai.

"Eh? You mean them?" Fran couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like smashing his head into the concrete wall to wake himself up from this idiocy, because reality hit him _hard_.

_'Shit. Is this some kind of joke? Where did all the bad-ass looking mafioso go?'_


	2. Fran Meets the Vongola Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano.

(WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND SPOILERS FOR THE FUTURE ARC)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Fran Meets the Vongola Guardians

"Bel-senpai, are we almost there?" Fran asked while he massaged his temples. Jetlag could be such a bitch sometimes. He looked at the prince beside him who insisted on hogging the window seat all to himself.

"Ushishishishi, Don't be impatient my little froggy. Just two more hours and we're there. Excited to see them huh?" The prince teased as he went back to polishing his knives. Talk about weird hobbies.

"No, I am not. I just want to step out of this horrible vehicle. Whoever invented this bullshit must be out of his mind." Fran let out a soft groan, which alerted the prince beside him of his discomfort.

Belphegor grinned at the sight. His kouhai never let his emotions be known to anybody. He always wore that expressionless face and seeing him like this was something new to Bel. It amused him for a while but after some time, he felt sorry for the guy. He searched through his belongings and gave his kouhai some painkillers.

"Thanks senpai." Fran said as he swallowed the pill and went back to sleep. Bel ran his fingers through his kouhai's teal hair, hoping that it would make him feel better.

Lussuria brought a blanket and wrapped it around the illusionist's petite body. The self-proclaimed nanny of the group squealed at the sight. The green-haired teenager looked so peaceful and cute, it was adorable.

Squalo on the other hand, was busy formulating plans on how to escape his boss tonight. He even made a back-up plan. Was he really that desperate to ditch Xanxus? Either that, or he just loves to play hard to get. Probably the latter.

The lightning guardian was scrubbing Xanxus' foot, doing his best to please him while sending hateful glares at the oblivious captain. He would have traded anything to be in Squalo's shoes.

So overall, the place seemed to have a peaceful setting, something quite rare if you ask me. Everyone remained busy for the next two hours, doing random things such as braiding Squalo's hair (Lussuria), and watching some porno (Levi).

The private jet has finally reached Japan by 8:30 a.m. (Tokyo Time)

"Oi Froggy, wake up. We're already here." Belphegor stabbed the sleeping teen beside him. His attempts of being _gentle _always seemed to fail.

"Mmnn... Bel-senpai. Have you ever tried being normal for once?" Fran said sarcastically while he was rubbing his droopy eyes. All of them walked out of the private jet while the servants carried their belongings.

"Ushishi, No way. I'm a prince. I like it better when people see me as someone extraordinary." the twisted prince said as he started humming a tune which had a creepy vibe in it.

"You suck at singing senpai. Your type of extraordinary isn't all that impressive. I recall a certain place where people like you should stay. Ever heard of a mental hospital?" Fran said with a blank expression.

"Ushishishi, that's not nice froggy. You don't want to anger the prince." Bel threatened him but the illusionist remained unaffected. It was starting to annoy Bel. In order to prove his threat, he stabbed three knives at his kouhai's back. It was not that deep, but it was deep enough to shed some blood. Bel smirked when he heard a soft whimper from his froggy. That'll teach him a lesson.

"You are a twisted, low-life creäture that has been overthrown by his own family because they did not want a freaktard carrying their name." Fran paused for a while, while shedding fake tears. "I'm tearing up, I'll tell you on the stupid long-haired captain, he'll give me permission to kill you." Unfortunately for Bel, things didn't seem to go along with what he wanted.

Bel threw another set of knives at the illusionist's back, earning a loud gasp from the other. Fran sent him a hateful glare before quickening his pace, following after Squalo and the others.

Bel was left walking behind them, a bit pissed and guilty at the same time. He is a prince for goodness sake, he always get what he wants and the attitude of the frog towards him was unforgivable.

They reached the HQ without any hassle, and at the entrance gate, they were escorted to a room where all the Vongola guardians are assembled. Fran raised his eyebrows at that.

"Nee, where are the guardians?" Fran asked as his eyes scanned the room, supposedly looking for those tough-looking assassins he envisioned from before.

"Ushishishishi, they _are _in front of you, silly frog." Bel gave a wide grin, amused by the obliviousness of his kouhai.

"Eh? You mean them?" Fran couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like smashing his head into the concrete wall to wake himself up from this idiocy, because reality hit him _hard_.

_'Shit. Is this some kind of joke? Where did all the bad-ass looking mafioso go?'_

Tsuna looked a bit nervous. He heard that the new recruit of the Varia was a student of Mukuro. If he was anything like his master, it would be best to be safe than sorry.

"You must be the newest member of Varia, am I right?" Tsuna asked politely.

After Fran gave a nod, the mafia boss continued on speaking. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm the tenth-generation boss of Vongola. It's a pleasure meeting you, Fran."

Fran was taken aback by that. That was unexpected, and here he thought that the boss is someone who would make any man cower in fear just by seeing his prescence. But this man, is very different. He had this warm and friendly aura, a lean and petite build, and beautiful brown eyes that went well with his gravity defying hair.

The chestnut-haired guy reached out a hand, offering a handshake which Fran gladly took. "My name is Fran, It's a pleasure meeting you too."

Tsuna smiled warmly at him before his face contorted into a frown. Fran was about to question him when he realized that the brunet was staring at his wounds.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed before speaking once again. "Who did this to you?" His voice was a big give away that he was concerned and worried for the illusionist.

_'Was he worried about me? Why? When I am just a stranger who he met not too long ago'_

The mafia boss softened his gaze. "Ah, I can see who did this to you. We'll have our meeting later after we treat your wounds. Come with me."

Fran nodded as he observed the man in front of him. Suddenly, the brunet stopped on his tracks and glared at the prince. "I'll talk with you later, Bel."

The green-haired illusionist felt goosebumps when he saw the glare the brunet was sporting. Even if it was only for a few seconds, he knew that this man isn't someone who he should mess with.

The brunet led him to an empty room and ordered him to sit on the sofa. While Fran was waiting, Tsuna searched through the cabinets for some bandages and disinfectants. The illusionist fiddled with the strands of his teal hair, twisting it around his pale fingers while his eyes observed the room as he took in every detail. He noticed that whoever designed this room prefered it to be simple. It had this home-like feel to it, which was something he had long forgotten. He stood up from his seat and roamed around the place, trying to get a closer look at the picture frames which were hanging on the crimson-colored walls.

He recognized the same brunet in every picture, and some of the people he had seen earlier. They must be his guardians, he assumed. However, he couldn't help but notice that they shared a bond, something even greater than a comrade, a friend, and a family. They trust each other with their life and they were there for each other through thick and thin. Fran smiled. As odd as it sounds, for which seemed like an eternity, he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he has done that but the warm sensation he was feeling is somewhat nostalgic. It reminded him of _her_.

The brunet came back, holding a first aid kit on his left hand while he used his other hand to pat the illusionist on the shoulder, letting the other know of his prescence.

Fran jerked away as he turned his head towards the brunet, returning back to being emotionless.

Tsuna gave him a warm smile as he ruffled the illusionist's light-green hair. "You should smile a lot more, it suits you better."

_'He saw that?' _ Fran asked himself though his face remained indifferent. It felt kinda embarrassing though, it was as if everyone treated him like a kid.

Tsuna helped him sit down on the sofa as he slowly took out the knives from his back. He stared at the illusionist for a few seconds before he sighed. "Um.. Fran, I know this sounds kind of awkward but you'll have to take off your coat and your undershirt before we treat your wounds."

Fran gave a simple nod as he took off his clothing, leaving only his pants and shoes on. He turned away from the brunet with his back facing the other. Tsuna used the clean cloth to wipe off the excess blood before disinfecting the wounds. The medicine stung like hell but Fran maintained his calm composture and endured the excruciating pain.

"We're almost done." The brunet reassured him as he reached out for the bandages and started wrapping it around the illusionist's upper body.

"Ne, why would a person like you join the mafia?" Fran couldn't resist the urge to ask the brunet, it has been bothering him for quite some time now.

"The truth is, I never wanted to be a mafia boss. I wasn't cut for that sort of thing. As threats against my friends and family were getting worse, I had no other choice but to accept the position. If being a mafia boss is what it takes to protect my friends, then I would gladly give everything that I have just to make sure that they are safe." The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, determination evident in his features.

"Even your life?" Fran tested, wanting to know if the mafia boss is willing to go that _far_ for his family.

Without a second thought, the brunet answered. "Yes, even if it costs my life."

Fran wasn't sure whether he should believe him or not, but even he could tell that the mafia boss wasn't sugar-coating his words. All of a sudden, the illusionist felt bad for the brunet. '_A kind-hearted guy like him shouldn't be dragged into the cruel world of the mafia'_

"Fran, you should go to the others now. I forgot to do something important. You do know your way back, right?" Tsuna looked at his wrist-watch impatiently, as if he has an important schedule to attend to. Fran honestly didn't _know_ his way back, the mansion was extremely huge, _duh_? and to make things worse, he lacks the sense of direction. But he didn't want to bother the brunet anymore so he'll just figure out his way back without running into some weird gay people just like the last time he got lost.

Fran gave a nod before he walked towards the mahagony door and exited the room. As he was walking along the halls, he thought he heard someone arguing. So he followed the source of it and assumed that it will somehow help him reach his destination, which was hell, I meant the assembly room. He managed to over-hear some parts of the conversation and his emerald eyes widened in shock when he realized that those stupid-moronic people were talking about him.

_"_Oi Belphegor, what kind of twisted person are you? stabbing your own comrade like he's some kind of play-thing." A silver-haired man who was in his early twenties said with an irritated expression, which never seemed to leave his face.

"Ushishishishi, what I do to my frog is none of your business. It's his fault for insulting the prince." Bel said while holding three knives in his hand, while forming his stance.

Fran felt his heart clench at that. _'Play thing? a toy? Is that what senpai thinks I am? An object he could easily play with when he is bored? Something he owns? I'm done with this crap.'_

He entered the room and stared at his senpai before letting his thoughts be known to everyone. "No, I wouldn't stand for it anymore Bel-senpai. Let me get one thing straight, I'm nobody's possession, got that? Why don't you go bother someone else, stupid fake prince."

Bel knew that his kouhai was angry, even though it wasn't shown through his voice or emotions, the way he spoke with him was different. It had this cold and distant feel to it, and he never wanted that to happen. He _needed_ to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do so. A prince never owes an apology to peasants, even if it was most likely _his _fault.

The people in the room were giving each other silent yet meaningful stares, not daring to speak a word. It's not like they were afraid of the prince or the illusionist in that case, the tension in the air was just too much. They felt like they were ruining such an important scene. _Heh. Emotional Freaks._

Yamamoto, being the oblivious and naïve guy he is, decided to break the tension in the air, thinking that it was up to him to break the silence.

"Hey! who likes sushi?" He asked cheerfully, as if there was nothing wrong with what he said. All of them turned their eyes at the baseball-freak and showered him with different reactions all at the same time.

"Baseball-idiot, have you gone nuts?"

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY RANDOM!"

"Ushishishishi, why not? as long as it's your treat."

"Yare, yare... it would be unpolite of me to refuse such an offer."

"VOOOOI! WHO GIVES A FUCK FOR SUSHI? HOW'S YOUR TRAINING BRAT?"

"~Eh? if Ryohei-kun is going then I would come along too. It might be fun.~"

"Shut up scums, I'll burn you all alive."

"If anyone defies our boss, I'll let you have a taste of my super-Levi volta."

"Tell me when all of you are finished. I hate crowds." With that, the skylark left the room, irritation evident in his features.

Fran stared blankly as the scene unfolded in front of him. One thing was confirmed : Mafiosos are _crazy_. He wanted to add his own opinion about the matter but decided not to.

Yamamoto noticed that the green-haired illusionist was being left out so he approached the little guy, in hopes of making a new friend.

"Yo! Your name is Fran, right? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." Takeshi said in a carefree manner and offered his hand. The illusionist stared at the hand, not sure if he should be talking to another weirdo but took it nonetheless, seeing that the swordsman was at least making an effort to befriend him.

"Yes. What do you want?" Fran asked him, not knowing what else there is to say.

"Hahahaha! Serious fella we have here. Loosen up a bit, kiddo. Do you want to talk about it?" Takeshi took a seat beside the teal-haired teen and wrapped an arm around the illusionist's shoulder. Fran felt a little awkward with the sudden intimacy so he shrugged the arm away and scooted farther from him to give themselves some space.

"Ah, Gomen. That was just something I did out of habit, I shouldn't have done it without your consent." Takeshi apologized before asking again. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Fran stared indifferently at the carefree man, before asking. "Talk about what?"

"About Bel. Were you expecting something else?" the baseball-addict scratched his head, figuring out that this was going to be harder than he initially thought.

"Oh. I don't mind. So what about him?" Fran didn't like where this was going so he decided that it would be best for him to play dumb.

"I know that Bel could be sometimes unreasonable but that's just how he is. Don't be mad at him okay? I'm sure that he just wants your attention. He cares about you too, you know?" Takeshi gave his signature smile and gave a reassuring pat on the illusionist's back. Fran winced at that.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about your injuries." Takeshi said apologetically.

Fran shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm sure that you didn't do that on purpose. Not like some _other _moron-bastard."

Takeshi laughed at that. "Hahaha! Come on kiddo, do you _really _hate him?"

Fran rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me kiddo, I do have a name you know? and yes, I hate him with every fibre of my being."

Takeshi gave him a suspicious look, as if he was trying to see through the illusionist.

Fran sighed, "Okay, okay. I _don't _hate him. Happy now?"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows before reluctantly nodding. "I guess, but you're missing the point here. I know that the two of you have been through a lot. You yourself must know that he has no intention of hurting you."

_'Yeah, right... If you call stabbing someone with knives a form of bonding activity or such, I might've believed you.' _Fran thought sarcastically, seeing that the swordsman is talking about a serious matter, he didn't bother mentioning that to him. It would've ruined the mood.

"You see, I'm not mad at him or anything, so there's no point on defending Bel. Did he pay you to do this?" Fran asked. It's not as if everyday you would encounter a stranger who suddenly decides to give you _words of wisdom_ and friendly advices. That would just be plain _weird_, though Fran must've been used to it by now.

"Hahaha! No, of course he didn't, what made you think of that?" Takeshi smiled even though inside, he was hurt. Why would the illusionist think that he was _bribed _to do this, when all he wanted is to help him with his problems regarding Bel.

"For something as trivial as this, it would be unusual for someone to care, but I guess it's the thought that counts, so thank you. But next time it would be best if you don't meddle with other people's business, it could be pretty annoying." Fran said as his emerald eyes looked at the cheerful guy beside him, hoping that it did not offend him. He just couldn't say it in a more _polite _way, being the straight-forward guy he is.

Takeshi gave him a reassuring smile, "Okay then, but one more thing."

Fran let out a soft groan before daring to ask. "What is it?"

The baseball-addict chuckled. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure. You should have asked straight from the bat, idiot." The green-haired illusionist wanted to face-palm at the guy. He was just _too nice_, considering that he's in the mafia. Oh the irony.

"You sure are weird, kiddo."

"You're the one to talk."

to be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Fran finally meets Tsuna and his guardians. In this chapter, he gets to talk with Tsuna and Takeshi. I think you can guess what I'm planning here... Yup, he's going to have some alone time with the other guardians too, with the exception of Mukuro, of course. The plot may seem shallow at first but it gets thicker later on. Leave me a review. Pretty _puh-lease?... _(puppy dog eyes)

I think I need a beta-reader. I'm a poor excuse of a writer *sobs*. I wish I could have done a better job in writing this story.

Next Chapter: The Varia and Vongola Join Forces

Sneak Peek:

The brunet hesitatingly added. "Which means to say, the Varia would be staying here in the HQ so that they could provide support and assistance to us."

"What?!" the silver-haired dynamite user couldn't believe his ears. _'We're going to live with those bastards?'_

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. They'll only be staying here for two months." the mafia boss said, hoping that it would calm him down, but it only had the opposite effect.

"Two months? Jyuudaime, that's too long. Please reconsider." By the looks of it, Gokudera looked like he was pleading. Did he hate the Varia _that _much?


	3. The Varia and Vongola Join Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano.

(WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND SPOILERS FOR THE FUTURE ARC.)

**Beta'ed by stephfarrow94. **(You've got to thank her for making this chapter more sensible to read. She has done a great job on betaing this chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Varia and Vongola Join Forces

While Fran and Yamamoto were busy chatting about some random stuff which consisted of baseball and sushi, a troubled mafia boss entered the room. Since Fran wasn't that attentive to all the blabber Yamamoto was telling him, he easily noticed the brunet. As the younger male observed him with a careful eye, he realized that Tsuna looked somewhat disturbed. It's like he has done something terrible - or worse, he looked like he was about to experience the apocalypse.

Tsuna fidgeted for a while before speaking up. "May I call everyone's attention?" He waited for a response from each and every one of them before he continued on. "We are all gathered here today to form an alliance with the Varia."

Squalo interfered, and surprisingly he wasn't shouting this time. "By doing so, we can join forces in developing plans and new strategies which I, the captain of Varia shall be working on."

The brunet hesitatingly added. "Which means to say, the Varia would be staying here in the HQ so that they could provide support and assistance to us."

"What?!" the silver-haired dynamite user couldn't believe his ears. _'We're going to live with those bastards?'_

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. They'll only be staying here for two months." The mafia boss said, hoping that it would calm him down, but it only had the opposite effect.

"Two months? Jyuudaime, that's too long. Please reconsider." By the looks of it, Gokudera was pleading. Did he hate the Varia _that _much?

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, but there are some private matters that I would want to discuss with the Varia, and I'm not going to change my mind about it. Just bear with it for a little while, ne?" Tsuna asked politely while his brown hues made a pretty good imitation of the puppy dog eyes.

Fran wanted to disagree with the idea too but when he saw the look on the mafia boss' face, he resisted the urge to do so. _'Who in their right mind could say no to that face?'_

Everyone in the room seemed to dismiss the idea of protesting to the little guy, even Xanxus had to close his eyes so that he wouldn't fall for the charms of the adorable brunet.

"Now that everything is settled, I would want to have a private talk with the Varia." Almost automatically, the guardians walked away and left the room. Hibari looked at the brunet _knowingly _before he left. Everyone else was clueless to what the brunet is planning though.

As soon as every single one of his guardians had gone, Tsuna began to calm down as he started explaining his plan to us. "Before I say anything, would you promise me not to utter a word of this to anyone?"

All of us gave a silent nod before he continued on. "A while ago, a man named Irie Shouichi came here and told me about a plan which only a selected few are supposed to know. That involves me, Hibari and the Varia."

"Ushishishishi, As far as I am concerned, isn't he a loyal servant of Byakuran? Are you sure that it's okay to trust this man or shall I do the honors of ripping him into shreds?" Belphegor eyed the Vongola boss suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

"He is on our side, Belphegor. That I can assure you. Back to the topic at hand, Irie plans on bringing the Vongola guardians, 10 years from the past to this era. They have something very valuable which does not exist in this time-line, the seven Vongola rings." The brunet paused for a while when he noticed that he was receiving strange looks from the Varia officials.

"How is he supposed to do that? Is time-travel even possible?" The green-haired illusionist decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Ever heard of the ten-year bazooka?" Tsuna asked, not wanting to go through the process of explaining how that thing works.

"Hmm... I think I have heard of it before, Master mentioned it to me once but it wasn't something worth remembering so I kinda forgot." Fran said in a monotone voice.

"The ten-year bazooka is an heirloom of the Bovino Family. When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka, the target will switch places with their ten years later form, although the effect only lasts for five minutes." Tsuna seemed to have a hard time explaining that one.

The Gaylord decided to speak up, thinking that there was some kind of _hole _in this plan. "~Eh? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but wouldn't it arouse suspicion if the people from that time-line see you in that form? And what difference would it make if it would only last for five minutes?"

The brunet sighed, realizing that he has a LOT of explaining to do. "That's where Irie Shouichi comes in. He's a talented mechanic, and he created a device which can somewhat alter that effect. It is capable of storing our present bodies when the ten-year bazooka is finally put into use. By doing so, the time of their stay would be prolonged and our present forms wouldn't be transported to that time-line."

"Oi trash, something's not right here. If you wanted to summon your past selves to this era, the procedure of using the ten-year bazooka must be done, ten years in the past as well. Seeing that if you use the stupid-bazooka in this timeline, it would switch places with your future self, and that would fuck up the plan, right stupid-trash?" Xanxus said, eyeing the nervous brunet, as if he was some piece of steak.

"Uh.. I'm not sure how Irie does it but he sends private letters to his past self, instructing the things that must be done in order to make this plan possible." Tsuna explained while avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"So are there any more questions left? If there are none, I should proceed on explaining the part of the plan which you would be participating in." Tsuna paused for a while before he continued. "In exactly three months, it is assumed that all of the Vongola guardians are gathered. I would lend Ryohei to you guys for the meantime. When that time arrives, I want you guys to be the one to tell them to prepare for a sneak-attack in the Melone Base, which is in Namimori. Tell them to be ready in ten days after they receive the message. When the day of the invasion finally arrives, the Varia would commence an attack all over Italy and hopefully, you get to defeat one of the six-funeral wreaths. The details of the plan would be discussed thoroughly within the two months of your stay here. For now, these are the basics of what you needed to know."

"VOOOOI! Are you sure about this? It's too risky, and those brats from ten years ago lack experience. They don't even know what a fucking box-weapon is. They won't be able to survive for long." Squalo said in a lower volume than usual, he wouldn't want the others hear them, wouldn't he?

"Just trust me on this and we have two months to sort this thing out, so there's no need to worry. It's almost lunch by the way, save your questions for later. Let's head to the dining room for now." The mafia boss said as he made his way through the door.

Xanxus cursed under his breath, "Don't act all mighty just because we agreed to cooperate with you, scum."

The brunet sighed. _'Same old Xanxus...' _"Sorry if I have offended you, Xanxus-san. I am really grateful that you have decided to lend us a helping hand."

"Che. Just keep moving, trash." Xanxus replied, looking away from him, still pissed.

The green-haired illusionist is having a terrible head ache from all those discussions they had earlier. He barely understood what the brunet said, though he wouldn't admit it so openly. He observed everyone in the Varia to see if they are having a hard time absorbing all these information, regretting it a second later when he saw Lussuria dancing with glee.

_'Stupid Gaylord. Polluting my oh-so-innocent mind with all his twerking. Ugh. Stupid head ache, stupid mafia, stupid -'_

"Oi Froggy, are you okay there? You look pale." The prince asked, quite worried for the frog.

"I'm fine Bel-senpai, and wao, you actually cared?" The illusionist said with his usual monotone voice.

"Ushishishishi, of course not. The prince wouldn't want his froggy sick cause that meant he wouldn't get to play with him." Bel snickered, not knowing how much that offended the frog.

"I'm sorry for not being healthy enough for you, my royal highness. Damn, why did I even think that you would actually care?" Fran said, finding it hard to maintain his monotone. How dare that stupid prince make it sound like he was some kind of toy again, right at his face?

Bel's grin instantly turned into a scowl; not out of anger this time, but out of guilt. He had not apologized yet and here he was, unconsciously making the problem worse.

"Froggy, I-"

"Shut up senpai, it's not good for a princely figure like you to waste your breath explaining things to me. It's nothing actually. I couldn't care less about what you think of me." Fran looked away, feeling uneasy. _'Liar...'_

That was the last straw. Bel was fuming with anger. _'I was trying to apologize to him and this is what the prince gets?'_

Out of frustration, Bel threw a knife towards Fran, which managed to cut Fran on his cheek. The illusionist was shocked, though his expressionless face had not given that away. He touched his cheek with his fingers and looked at his hand, which was now stained with his own blood.

Bel hissed at the illusionist before he spoke, "Get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face _ever _again. You're right, the prince _never _cared about you."

Every word pierced through him, like it was creating a deep hole in his chest. Why is he affected by his senpai's words? Why did he feel _hurt? _That wasn't supposed to happen, right? He was emotionless. He shouldn't care about what that moronic-senpai thought of him, then why?

Fran was confused, scared and _hurt._ And at that moment, he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He ran.

_'I'm so stupid... I don't even understand myself anymore.'_

Fran ran as fast as he could, wanting to get far away from the prince as much as possible. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he was about to bump into a particular someone.

CLASH!

Fran stumbled down on the floor, rubbing his head which was now throbbing in pain as he looked up to see the person who he bumped into.

"Shit!" Fran cursed though maintaining his monotone voice as he realized who the person was.

"Teme! Watch where you are going, freak!" Gokudera hissed. He was about to grab hold of his dynamites when he realized the current state of the illusionist, he was _devastated._

Gokudera could clearly remember when he was in the same position too, so he dismissed the idea of blowing him up and reluctantly offered a hand.

Fran stared at him for a few seconds before taking up his offer and stood up. "Um... thanks. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier."

Gokudera shrugged it off and gave a hiss. "Tsch. No need for that, idiot. So, why are you not with your.. er... companions?"

Fran remained silent for a while before speaking. "I got lost."

Gokudera resisted the urge to laugh. "You're even a worse liar than Jyuudaime. What kind of fucked-up excuse was that?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I gotta go." Fran said while he stepped aside and started walking away from the bomber.

Gokudera grabbed hold of his wrists and Fran immediately halted. _'What does this bastard need from me?'_

"You said you are _lost _right? I shall escort you to the dining room. I don't want Jyuudaime worrying about you." Gokudera said as he started leading the illusionist, grabbing him by the wrist as he dragged him along the halls.

Fran let him be for a while then he suddenly remembered why he ran away in the first place. _'Oh shit!'_

Fran pulled his hand away desperately wanting to be released from the silvernette's hold, though his attempt of doing so failed as he realized that there's no way he could overpower someone more muscular and older than him.

"Tsch! What do you want, idiot? Don't tell me you need to go use the bathroom." Gokudera shouted at the illusionist, kinda pissed.

"Uh.. sorta." Fran said as he looked away. _'Man. I really am a terrible liar. How convenient.'_

Gokudera took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, let me get this straight. There's no point on lying to me, moron, you are too obvious. So what did those assholes do to you?"

The green-haired illusionist raised his eyebrows at that. "Huh?"

"The Varia, you know what I mean so quit playing dumb. What did they do to you?" Gokudera asked sternly, demanding an answer.

"Nothing you need to know about. It's none of your business. Man, you're just like that baseball-idiot from earlier. Vongola guardians sure are nosy." Fran started his paragraph of insults again, hoping that it would help them get off-topic. Too bad for him, Gokudera had a one-track mind.

"I have to know. You'd be staying here for two months, remember? It is certainly _my_ business, seeing that you Varia people aren't exactly that trustworthy, and I don't want Jyuudaime getting stressed over some pieces of asshole shit. Now tell me or I'll have to force it out of you!" Gokudera had an evil glint in his eyes.

Fran gulped, now he didn't know what was worse, staying with that prince or confessing his problems to this bastard. Nah. he'll go for the latter.

"Okay, calm your tits, bro. You're just like the shark captain." Fran rolled his eyes before a question occurred to him. "Why aren't you with the other guardians by the way?"

Gokudera answered honestly, "I don't want to eat with those Varia freaks, especially with that twisted annoying prince."

Fran's eyes widened at this, _'Curse my luck for even daring to ask.'_

"Why are you angry with them?" It was a stupid move but he was just dying to know what's going on between the two groups.

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed as he recalled some memories he would rather forget. "It started during that ring conflict. When Xanxus and Jyuudaime had to fight for the position of being the tenth-generation boss of Vongola."

Fran was shocked, why have not he heard of this before? _'Could it be... Xanxus lost? To that sweet and harmless brunet? No fucking way..."_

As he thought about it, the illusionist laughed with his usual monotone voice. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you fucking insane? Why are you laughing?"

Fran finally got a hold of himself and spoke. "Nothing... I just imagined our boss losing to that fragile and innocent Jyuudaime of yours. Hahaha. Priceless. Damn, I never saw that one coming."

Gokudera felt a nerve on his head pop. "Jyuudaime is very strong and manly. Don't speak ill of him or I'll blow you up!"

"Jeez. Man period alert. Anyway, please continue your story. I could get some blackmail material from this you know?" Fran smirked as he thought of how he could rule the Varia with this information. _Just you watch..._

"Do as you please with them, I don't care. Back to the topic, the Cervello bitches declared on making the battles for the rings official and they organized the whole shit. Then they put me up against that annoying prince!" Gokudera hissed as he remembered how that prince _cheated _or so he says he did.

"So who won?" Fran asked, not really that curious about the details. He only wanted to know whose ass got bitch-slapped.

"He won through _cheating. _That annoying piece of an asshole shit!" Gokudera cursed.

"Oooh... grudgeful people, the worst type of person you'll ever encounter. Though it sounds like something senpai would do. He always liked to play it _dirty._" Fran said monotonely, insulting the bomber for his own amusement.

"You do know how that sounded like a sexual innuendo or something..." Gokudera said awkwardly.

"Not on purpose, pervert. Now I feel so tainted. It's not like I had an 'innocence' to begin with so I forgive you." The illusionist said as he waited for the bomber to continue his story.

"So there you have your explanation on why I hated that prince. So, it's your turn now. What did the Varia do to you?" Gokudera asked darkly. Oh he was not so gonna drop the subject. How lucky of you Fran.

"Ugh. The power of the Vongola to pry into other people's business shouldn't be underestimated. Could we talk about this in some other time?" Fran asked sulkily.

"No. You are going to tell me here and now." Gokudera demanded, the dark glint in his eyes reappearing.

"Okay, stop glaring at me like that. Umm... could we talk somewhere else? Someone might hear us." Fran looked around, making sure that there weren't any lurkers at sight.

"Let's go to the library, then." Gokudera said as he grabbed the illusionist by the wrist again and started dragging him along.

"I can walk you know." Fran stated in a matter-of-factly tone as he pried away his beloved wrists from the bomber's grip before it gets totally crushed. He would still love to keep his wrists, thank you very much.

As they reached their destination, each of them took a seat beside the glass windows at the corner of the room.

"So, are you going to keep me waiting?" Hayato said impatiently.

Fran sighed, giving up the thought of escaping this. "Bel-senpai and I had an argument and he got angry with me."

Gokudera seemed interested in this, as he could sense that there is definitely something going on between the two. "So are you together or something?"

"No!" Fran said almost too quickly to be believable. "He is an annoying, egoistic, self-centered, twisted, insane, blood-thirsty idiotic prince. I can't imagine myself being together with him and we're both guys!" Fran exclaimed as much as his monotone was allowed to do so.

Gokudera smirked. _'I can imagine it though. I'm shipping these two.'_

Fran, who was oblivious to what the other is thinking, mistook it for something else. "You've got to believe me. Nothing is going on between us."

"I figured out that much although you spoke too early, who knows?" Hayato teased.

"Stop being optimistic. I think telling you all about this is a bad idea." Fran said monotonely even though inside, he was screaming every curse he knew in different languages. If what the bomber predicted actually happened, one thing would be confirmed. Karma loved to play with his miserable life, and that would've sucked BIGTIME.

"Okay, I take it back (not). So what exactly is the cause of this argument?" Gokudera asked.

"Remember that time during the meeting? I told him not to treat me like a toy but he never listens, that stupid prince." Fran said, venom accompanied in his voice.

"Heh. Bel does not take orders from people except if it is from his boss. I advise you not to tell him that directly. Just give slight clues and hints about what you feel when he treats you that way." Gokudera internally praised himself for giving such a good advice (or maybe not).

Fran sighed, "That won't work. He is angry with me already and that stupid prince is stupid, remember? He is insensitive to what the others feel. He wouldn't even give a fuck if I die so what's the point?"

"Then if you know that Bel acts like that to almost everyone, why do you feel bad when he treats you that way? Are you perhaps, asking for something more?" Gokudera smirked. _Gotcha!_

The green-haired illusionist was silent for a while. "I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm confused..." he paused for a while before continuing, "but I do know that I just wanted him to treat me properly, not like some low-life creature that he could play with when he is bored. Is that too much to ask?"

Gokudera slumped back to his chair as he recognised that familiar feeling. He felt that way too, long before he met Tsuna. He yearned for _acceptance_. He clearly recalled those times when he felt so dejected, that he gave up on it and decided to live his life on his own, without trusting anyone else but himself. That changed when he crossed paths with a teenage boy who saved his life even though Gokudera threatened to kill him, and starting from that day onwards, he promised to follow and serve this person until his last breath.

Gokudera's eyes softened as he said his reply. "No. it is not, but Bel is the type of person who looks down at everyone because of his royal status. If you want him to accept and acknowledge you, then you must strive to be someone worth of his respect."

"I don't know if I still have the guts to see him or even talk to him. I know you're trying to be helpful but I'll figure this out myself, and it's not like I've forgiven him already. I'm still angry at that stupid idiotic prince." Fran said as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm hungry... Ugh! That stupid prince just had to pick a fight with me before I had even got the chance to eat lunch." Fran said maintaining his usual tone as his stomach started to make gurgling sounds.

Gokudera sighed, "I'm starving too. Let's grab something to eat. I hate eating with those bastards."

"Good plan though it's gonna be your treat, idiot. I forgot to bring my wallet with me." Fran said as he inserted his hand in the empty pocket, clearly emphasizing his point.

Gokudera let out a soft groan, "You owe me one for this, bastard. Do you have any idea how much my salary decreased ever since Byakuran fucked up the mafia world with his world domination shit?"

"Okay, I'll pay you later as soon as I get back to my room. Stop being like a broke housewife, it really is pathetic." Fran said monotonely as he followed the silvernette out of the library.

Gokudera smirked as an idea came into his head. "No, I'll ask you to do something for me instead."

Fran gulped. _'Things certainly aren't going to work out for me... Karma is a bitch.'_

to be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Huhuhu... Poor Fran. It's a bad thing I'll make him suffer more. You'll find out eventually. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Love ya all! I would want to say thanks to:

**Kaissica**- You are my very first reviewer! Aww... lemme give you a big hug. You really made my day and I'm glad you find this story promising. I hope I don't disappoint you. There's a lot of surprises in store for you guys so just keep on reading. :D

**LaLunaLight- **It is really flattering for me when people like my story even if they have not seen enough. I doubted posting this story at first but now, I could see that it really was worth it. I'm glad you liked it.

**KuroShiroNeko-chan- **Thanks for the favorite.

**stephfarrow94- **I agree with you, I do believe that Yamamoto is a really sweet guy. :) At first, when I was writing the scene about them, I was worrying about how the readers might find it a bit OOC. I'm really glad you liked how I introduced the characters and I do hope that I didn't disappoint you with Gokudera's encounter with Fran. Thanks for offering being my beta-reader. That was so kind of you, I thought no one would go bother reading those author's notes of mine.

Leave a review! I really do appreciate them.


	4. Favor

A/N: Hello guys! What's up? *dodges a knife* Okay, I get it! I'm really sorry for updating after such a long time. I was busy these past several weeks, with dumb school work and projects. Not to mention the fact that I was procrastinating as well. Anyway, I hope you like this crappy chapter. Somehow, I feel like the characters seem OOC. Just tell me what you think about it by the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Favor

Fran gulped as soon as the silvernette said those words. He fucking knew it! Nothing comes out right when you make a deal with a mafioso, and he had this feeling that it wouldn't be any different in the bomber's case. What have he done to deserve such cruelty?

_'Am I hearing it right? I have to do a fucking favor just for one measly meal? Hell no! I could starve to death for all I care... but aren't I overthinking this a bit? I mean, the favor he would ask might not be that bad. Here goes nothing...'_

Fran gave a sickly sweet smile, too sweet in fact to be considered real. "Okay fine, but if you make me do anything stupid, you'll get it from me. Mark my words."

Gokudera, who was unexpectedly prepared for this kind of response, pulled off a Yamamoto tactic. "I don't know what you're talking about but I assure you that it is nothing beyond your capabilities. Besides, we have to get out of here before anyone notices that we've gone missing."

"Right." Fran knew it was pointless to argue about it while they were still here so he thought of a plan on how to get out of the headquarters, which was quite the challenge since he doesn't even know the blueprint of this place. Giving up, he let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the silvernette. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Simple, the exit is just right over there." Gokudera pointed towards the end of the hall while the illusionist did a face palm.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Fran said in a monotone voice, trying his best to conceal his irritation.

"It was fun to see you all frustrated and worked up on forming a plan, I didn't want to disturb you" Gokudera said mischievously while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Insensitive jerk." Fran crossed his arms and gave a childish huff.

The silvernette found this behaviour slightly cute. "No one told you to formulate a plan in the first place."

Fran inwardly gaped at this, _'he got me, damn bastard!' _Although at the outside, he made sure he was still the calm and collected guy he usually is. "I was assuming that you were counting on me to do the planning, knowing that you're a good-for-nothing asshole."

"Oh? what's this? Quite the defensive one, aren't you?" Gokudera let out a chuckle and patted the younger male on the head. "There, there... "

The illusionist swatted the hand away and turned away from the silvernette. "Don't touch me. Let's go, I'm starving." Fran started to walk towards the exit, leaving the older male behind.

Gokudera sighed as he followed suit, _'It might take time to convince him to do what I have in mind. Oh well, I'm up for the challenge. Just wait and see, Fran...'_

The two of them roamed around the city while arguing on which restaurant should they eat in.

"I told you, I am not eating at that place." Fran said with a gaze that held such determination, as if telling the other that there's no way in hell he'll be giving in.

"What's wrong? It's an Italian restaurant and they serve good food, I have not eaten pasta for quite some time you know." Gokudera retorted back.

"It's not like I give two shits about what you feel. I'm so tired of Italian cuisine, I wanted to try something different and since I am here in Japan, I might as well go to a sushi place. Do you know any?" Fran looked at him with hopeful eyes. He heard a lot about it from his senpai, but he have not actually tasted or seen one in the least.

Gokudera thought for a while, then it came to him. "Oh, I think I could bring you somewhere, it's just two blocks from here as I recall. Hmm... what was that place again? You'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Then move your ass and let's go." Fran gave him a playful punch at the silvernette's arm.

"You punch like a fucking girl, no offense. Just saying." After saying those words, the bastard laughed.

"Keep your comments to yourself." Fran reprimanded.

"You're no fun."

They finally arrived at their destination. Fran looked above and saw a sign written in kanji, quite having the hard time to read what it said.

"Ta...ke.. su..shi?" The illusionist squinted his eyes then turned to the silvernette, "Am I reading it right?"

The silvernette let out a laugh. "Who knows? I'm Italian." It might seem unusual for the bomber to act so carefree and taunting but it just seems a lot of fun messing with the green-haired illusionist. He never showed this side of him to the Vongola though, as he did not want to disgrace himself in front of his Jyuudaime.

"Don't mess with me, bastard." Fran said as he entered the place and took in its Japanese authenticity.

A man who looked like he was over his sixties smiled at them. "Welcome to Takesushi!" He observed the illusionist and held his gaze upon the foreign stranger. "I haven't seen you before. Who is this, Gokudera?"

"Fran, a newcomer actually. It's his first time here in Japan." The silvernette explained.

"Oh? I hope you enjoy it here, kiddo." The man smiled at him and returned back to his work.

"Why does he act and look all too familiar? and that nick-name too. Who the hell is he?" Fran did not realize that he was voicing out his thoughts.

"You're quite the sharp one. He is Yamamoto's dad." Gokudera said as he took a sit.

If he had a drink, the illusionist might have spit it out. "What?!" The monotonous voice slightly deteriorating.

"That's to be expected anyway. No wonder they are so alike." Fran added as he calmed down.

"What are you planning to order?" Gokudera asked.

"No clue. Order for me." Fran said while he tapped his fingers at the menu.

"Don't tell me you have not tried it yet." The silvernette said in disbelief. _'After all, he's the one who suggested that we eat at a sushi place.'_

"Then I won't. In all honesty, I haven't actually." Fran said with an indifferent face.

Gokudera sighed. This guy is just so full of surprises. "Okay, but don't complain if you don't like it. You brought this to yourself."

Fran remained silent. For some reason, he has been acting rather strange ever since that fight with his senpai. He had no idea why he was so angry at the first place. The idea of him being seen as a mere toy infuriated him. He hated himself for being overly sensitive about it. If he refrained from acting upon his urges, he could've avoided this from happening.

The illusionist snapped out of his trance as the waiter placed his order on the table. He poked the said food and looked at Gokudera. "Is this really supposed to be uncooked?"

"Yeah, the ingredients used in sushi are raw. I thought that you wouldn't like it that's why I warned you beforehand." The silvernette said as he started to dig in.

Fran watched the older male eat before looking back to the foreign dish in front of him. _'I wonder why senpai loves this stuff so much? A bite wouldn't hurt right?'_

The illusionist struggled with using his chop-sticks as he brought up the piece of sushi to his lips, hesitating whether he should continue or not. He finally shoved it into his mouth and experimentally chewed on it, savoring its taste.

"It's not bad." Fran said as he eagerly tried the other varieties of sushi too. He ended up ordering three plates of it while Gokudera looked at his wallet, not expecting that the petite and feminine looking illusionist would be able to eat that much.

"I think I'm broke." Gokudera exaggerated, as if indirectly saying that _'You're such a glutton, Fran.'_

"Tsch. It's not that expensive, cheap ass." Fran said as he tapped on his table. It was a habit of his whenever he is bothered. Since he isn't the type to openly express his emotions, he had to let it out, one way or another.

"Well, aren't you nice?" Gokudera said with a fake smile.

Fran ignored the supposedly sarcasm statement and glared at him, "Enough with these pointless conversations and get straight to the point. What is this favor you're going to ask of me? Make it quick, I don't have much time."

"Quite the impatient one, aren't we? Before that, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen a same-sex couple? you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh. I don't like where this is going to and what does this have to do with the favor anyway?"

"You'll see. Just hear me out first, okay?"

"Fine."

"A friend of mine likes this guy but he doesn't know whether he likes him back or if they share the same feelings towards each other so... I want you to get some information. I wanted to help him out, you see..."

"Fuck? I'm out." Just the mere idea of being the bridge of two homosexuals was almost enough to make him puke. What a silly favor to ask of him.

"Hey! Listen to me first, moron!" Gokudera couldn't keep up his act any longer.

"Okay. Tell me the names of both parties then I'll cooperate. It's totally obvious that you're lying to me. It's not like you're the type to be concerned enough to help out a friend for something as trivial as this, you know? If you're trying to trick me, do a better job next time." Fran said as he returned back to his seat.

"How did you?... I guess the cat is out of the bag then. To be honest, I'm gay."

For the second time that day, Fran felt like running away, for an entirely different reason. "What?! Are you serious or are you just pulling my leg?"

"Do you want me to repeat it loud and clear? then-"

Fran cut him off. "No thanks, I finally managed to get it into my head. So it's actually you who has feelings for this guy? Why do I feel like I'm being filmed for some prank show? This is too good to be true."

"Sure it is. Anyway, are you up for the job?" Gokudera smirked at this. _'This is way too easy. He seems interested.'_

"I'm not sure but I'll have to know more about the details. By the way, who is it? I feel pity for him right now." Fran knew that he was going to enjoy this. He is so going to bribe the Gaylord with all these juicy information and shit.

"Well, it seems reasonable though since you're going to pry information out of him but I need you to keep your lips sealed about this okay?" Gokudera said while cautiously looking around, afraid that someone might overhear their conversation.

"You could trust me on that." Fran lied. There's no way he is not going to use this information to his own advantage. Asking a risky favor like that has its own perks, mind you.

"You better keep true to your promise or I'll shun you. By the way, this man we're talking about is an acquaintance of yours already, as I presume. I'll be giving you the freedom to guess."

"Too bad for you, I do not have much time in my hands so spit it out already."

"Tsch. Loosen up a bit sometimes, know the word _fun_? anyway, since you're such an anti-climatic person, I guess there's no point on making you wait. The name is Takeshi Yamamoto."

Fran internally gasped although he tried to feign disinterest about the newfound information. "Really? I thought you'll be all over your so-called Jyuudaime but I guess this makes it more interesting. It never crossed my mind actually, since you always seemed to be irritated around him."

"I truly am irritated about that baseball-freak. Tsch! He always acts like he understands me, it grates on my nerves. However, the fact still remains that he is the first person who ever accepted me at my worst. He never left me even though I was treating him like shit. Even Jyuudaime wouldn't have the patience to put up with me if I was like that. He is always the cheerful guy, as you can see and he treats everyone practically the same that's why I have no clue whether the feelings we share are mutual or not." Gokudera said as he looked away from the calculating gaze of the greenette while a slight tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Hmm... Just like some old drama I've watched sometime before. That's besides the point anyway. So this is the reason why you're asking me this favor? Geez... the way you express your emotions are so childish and what are you? Some fourteen-year old love sick teenager? Grow some balls, I mean this is something you could find out on your own." The illusionist somehow felt accomplished with what he said. He was so sure that the storm-guardian would think this over and maybe hesitate on asking for his help, altogether dropping the subject.

"I'm afraid not. It's not entirely easy as it sounds. I bet you haven't even confessed to anyone yet." Gokudera grew more embarrased as he realized what kind of bullshit talk they are going at.

"So, what's your point? It's not like I had feelings for someone before." Fran pointed it out in a matter-of-factly way, just to annoy the twitching silvernette.

"Then don't speak as if you know better!" The bomber's eyebrows twitched.

"I just find it oddly amusing to act like Mr. Know-It-All, just for the sake of pissing you off." Fran said in a monotonous voice, although he really is quite the sadist as you can see.

"Damn you bastard! So have you made up your mind yet? Are you going to help me out?" Gokudera almost resorted to strangling the illusionist and blow him up with all his remaining dynamites. This man was just so infuriating, to think that the bomber was able to keep up his polite act was something that even he couldn't understand. How the hell does Varia put up with him?

"It's not that troublesome to do anyway so I accept. It could have been a lot worse." Fran said, although he was not doing this just for amusement purposes. Deep inside, he really wanted to help the silvernette. He owed him after all. That and the fact that he had his own selfish reasons which included blackmailing and other unsightly things that I would rather not mention.

"Oh thank goodness you're not an ass." Gokudera sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I know. You're a dick by the way... let's get out of here already." Fran said as he stood up from his seat and went straight for the door as they exited the establishment.

The green-haired illusionist and the silvernette finally made their way home. As soon as they returned back to the mansion, they were scolded by none other than the Vongola Tenth himself, although the matter was quickly resolved due to the kind and forgiving nature the brunette had.

"I'll let it pass for now but the next time you pull off something like this, you'll pay the consequences, I assure you of that." Tsuna said with a serious face, just to let the others know that even though he could be lenient at times, he is a force that they shouldn't mess with.

"I'm really sorry Jyuudaime." Gokudera repeated for the hundredth time that day while the green haired illusionist remained silent, not feeling the slightest guilt for making them worry like this. _"Who do they think they are? I'm not apologizing for sneaking out and not asking for their permission. What am I? A five-year old kid. They better not expect anything from me cause I don't really give a shit about what they think nor feel."_

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun. Just don't do it again. Both of you may go ahead." The brunette said with a sincere smile and went back to his office. He never meant to be so uptight and strict with them, he was just really worried when he was informed that two of his subordinates were missing. Thoughts like _'What if the Millefiore held them hostage?' _and _'What if something terrible happened to them?' _plagued his thoughts. He was being paranoid, and he was well aware of this but still... there's a high possibility that it could happen and whatever the means is, he would do it just to make sure his friends and comrades are safe.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde is polishing his oddly shaped knives in order to keep his mind occupied. Unlike the other Varia members, he didn't go down to check on the missing idiots from earlier. He insisted that he didn't care then so be it. He isn't going to back down, not now that he declared those lies loud and clear. The damage has been done so he would keep true to his words, even though it was slowly _killing _him.

Fran on the other hand locked up himself in his room, still a bit tired from the ride earlier this morning. As he was about to close his eyes, a voice that was oddly familiar to him called out.

_"I see you've been doing well, Little One."_

_"Shishou?" _Fran said in surprise, totally not expecting a visit from his master. This day surely had more to it than he initially thought.

to be continued...

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I just had to cut it there. I'm being a lazy ass now and I hate it, more than I hate pineapples. Oh, did I just say that? O.O

For some reason, I think it is kinda out of character for Gokudera to bluntly say that he is gay. It's not like him and I was actually shouting at myself for this. Although it was a lot more fun to put it out that way. XD I remembered that this was fanfiction and I could do whatever the hell I want. Don't worry, I won't go as far as making Xanxus a crybaby or make Tsuna appear masculine with 8 pack abs and all those shit, I'm not that twisted.

Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story. It really motivates me to continue cause I'll let you in for a little secret, I never get to finish a story before but with adequate number of reviews, it might just happen so keep it coming!


End file.
